BioShock 2 Public Address Announcements
Sofia Lamb Announcements Excerpts from Unity and Metamorphosis : "This is not a sermon, I will offer no insight, every word I speak, you already know." : "My father was a physician, he raised me not to echo him, but to model the world as it ought to be. I was to teach a simple moral calculus, each choice as thought the world must bear it, each life or death for the common good. He called it the triage imperative, and would laugh without smiling." : "Utopia, said aloud, it evokes heaven on earth, yet the word means both good place and no place, an ideal unreachable even in the naming of it, we refuse to believe and yet, we will forever seek utopia, driven always to want more, no matter how much we have. It is among the grandest of human ironies that our very drive to find utopia has kept us from abiding there." : "Think "I will smile" and act as such. Congratulations, you have just experienced the illusion of free will. Now think "I will never become angry again" and act as such, the illusion begins to break down. Your genes have no objection to an empty smile, but anger to the gene is part of the program, I submit the following conclusion -- the gene is the enemy." : "What is good? Only one definition endures; the fulfillment of ones' pleasure. What then is the greater good? To calculate pleasure or suffering in the majority, we must account for the dimension of time, each act must be measured, not merely within the moment, but against all causality, the greater good therefore equates to total pleasure over time." The Protector Trials The following are announcements made by Sofia Lamb: : "Tenenbaum's slave must be found and broken! Death is the only mercy!" : "There is a cancer among us, family. Rise up and cut him out for the people, for Eleanor ." : "The enemy would rob us our salvation. Rise up, family. Find him and bring him down." : "Find the interloper. Let him know the rough of the people." : "The body of Rapture is being bled dry. It is ours to defend her for we are her family." : "This unthinking creature is an animal. He knows nothing of salvation. End his pain." : "ADAM is ascension. Find the enemy and spare him no fury!" : "Remember : ADAM is our legacy. Find the interloper. Protect the Family." : "The age of rebirth approaches, family. Let no one bother path to salvation." : "We are the family. And even in death, we ascend. Do not fail us!" : "To die for the people is to die for paradise. This is your chance." : "Together, we shall prevail. The enemy shall drown in the blood of the family." Grace Holloway Announcements Advertisements Multiplayer Emergency Broadcast "This is an emergency message from Ryan Industries, There has been an incident at the 'Kashmir Restaurant, please return to the safety of your homes until further notice. Thank you." ― Player's apartment. After listening to the first'' Sinclair Solutions Consumer Rewards Program Message.'' "Attention : we interrupt this broadcast for an emergency message from Andrew Ryan." ― Player's apartment. After achieving Rank 40 Andrew Ryan's Speech : '' "Good evening, my friends. I hope you are enjoying your New Year's Eve celebration; it has been a year of trials for us all. Tonight I wish to remind each of you that Rapture is your city. It was your strength of will that brought you here, and with that strength you shall rebuild. And so, Andrew Ryan offers you a toast. To Rapture, 1959. May it be our finest year."'' : ― ''Player's Apartment : Multiplayer Prologue : ''"Atlas and his bandits are on the run, but Rapture faces a new enemy now. Moments ago our shield of secrecy was pierced by the crash landing of an unknown aircraft . Even now, one of the survivors infiltrates the Lighthouse . He must be found, and eliminated! Andrew Ryan calls on each of you now to take hold of the Great Chain! Tonight, Rapture stands or falls by your hand!" : ― Player's Apartment : Multiplayer Epilogue Propaganda Playlets (Jim & Mary) Jim: Hey, Mary, going to the big game tonight? I heard Ryan's Raiders are playing. Mary: No way, Jim! It's not safe. Haven't you heard? Atlas' bandits are everywhere. Jim: Hold on a second there! Remember what Andrew Ryan says: if you do that, the bandits win. Take your family to Fort Frolic and Arcadia. Go out and shop. It's the Rapture way of life! ― The Rapture Way of Life Jim: What's wrong, Mary? You look like you've just heard some TERRIBLE news. Mary: Capital punishment! In Rapture! This isn't what I signed up for! Jim: Now hold on there, pretty lady. The only people who face capital punishment in Rapture are the smugglers, and that's because they put everything we've worked for at risk. Imagine if the Soviets found out about our wonderful city, or even the U.S. government! Our secrecy is our shield. Mary: A little capital punishment IS a small price to pay to protect all of our freedoms. Jim: Now you're talking, Mary! ― Capital Punishment Mary: A holiday in Arcadia? But Jim, we might run into one of those Big Daddies ! They smell so strange, and they never take a break. Some people are calling it slavery. Jim: That's just sweat, Mary, the sweat of their brow! The Big Daddies are proud volunteers helping to keep Rapture safe. Mary: You're right as usual, Jim. Their hard work gives us time to stop and smell the roses. Lets go! ― Big Daddy Encounter Mary: I don't know, Jim. Everyone's splicing these days. I just don't think it's safe. Jim: Whoa there Mary, you know who 'everyone' is? Criminals. What's dangerous is the idea that a gun is enough to protect what's yours. Mary: Goodness, I didn't even think of that! Splicing keeps us safe, and Rapture safe as well! ― Splicing General Announcements *''Atlas is a friend of the Parasite. Don't be a friend of Atlas.'' *''Rumor is the tool of the Parasite. Fontaine is dead; Rapture lives.'' *''Approaching a Little Sister is a criminal offense. Do not approach the Little Sisters.'' *''The smuggler is the friend of the Parasite. It is your duty to report the smuggler.'' *''Andrew Ryan reminds us: we all make choices, but, in the end, our choices make us.'' *''The Parasite has his eye on Rapture. Keep YOUR eye on the Parasite.'' *''Remember, a Man choses, a Slave obeys. Choose Ryan Industries' new spring line of Plasmids.'' *''Remember, the parasite is lazy. The man who does nothing is nothing.'' *''Remember, contact with the surface puts Rapture at risk. Reject the parasite and his friend, the smuggler.'' Rapture Reminders *''A Rapture reminder: The bottom of the ocean is our home, but it can also be a dangerous place. Any leak is a bad leak. Report any unexplained water promptly to the Central Council.'' *''Rapture reminder: Council members have no regulatory oversight of city commerce. Your business is your business.'' *''A Rapture reminder: Your actions may be monitored, but they will never be judged.'' *''A Rapture reminder: The freedom to choose a god requires the freedom to reject it. Keep your faith to yourself.'' Advertisements *''Remember, a man chooses, a slave obeys. Choose Ryan Industries' new spring line of Plasmids.'' *''It seems like everybody's on the go these days. Everybody but you. You still haven't experienced Ryan Industries' new spring line of Plasmids! Isn't it about time you got caught up? Evolve today.'' Category:BioShock Setting Category:BioShock 2